


In your car

by Nathamuel



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Awkwardness, Car Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie unclenched his hands from the steering wheel and Delsin laughed when Reggie leaned awkwardly over the space separating them to reach his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your car

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by dirtyinfamousconfessions over on tumblr a couple of month ago. I'm sorry this took me so long to write.

The rain was coming down hard around Reggie's car as he drove along the street, which he had, if he was to be honest, a hard time seeing. Soon the weather would force him to call the station and tell them that there was no way that he'd make his way back. It would be safer to simply park his car and wait the storm out.   
No one was out in this weather anyway, except for himself and, as he could see ahead, a lone figure walking along the side of the road. Reggie's brow furrowed. 

When he drove closer he recognized the beanie. Of course Delsin would still be out and about, up to some mischief or other. Reggie sighed to himself and drew up beside him. He let down the window to call to his brother.

"Do you need a ride?" he called and Delsin took his time, first looking up to the sky, rain streaming down his face and then turned towards Reggie.

"What gives you that idea?" he grinned, making Reggie roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Get in." he replied and stopped the car. 

"Thanks, Reggie!" Delsin called out and wasted no time in jumping into the seat beside Reggie, getting water all over the upholstery. For a moment Reggie eyed the wet stains unhappily before rummaging through his bag for the towel he kept there. Reggie threw it at Delsin when he'd found it, who caught it one-handed.

"Thanks, bro." he said and Reggie nodded his head in acknowledgement before resuming his way across the road. From the corner of his eye he saw his brother dry his hair, beanie lying discarded in his lap. Of course he hadn't put on a seatbelt. Reggie bit his lip to not reprimand him for it. He would have to park soon and there was no way he could drive faster anyway, he reminded himself. 

The radio played quietly in the background and Reggie sneaked glances at Delsin. He was wet and with a frown he noticed that Delsin was shivering. Without saying a word he turned up the heat in the car, earning him a grateful look, and when he found a suitable place at the side of the road, he put his car into park. 

"Why did you stop?" Delsin asked. 

Reggie frowned. "I can barely see the road. I don't want to drive us into a ditch." he answered and Delsin rested his head against the backrest.

"I could have walked home." he complained, but there was no heat in his word. 

"Don't be stupid. You would have caught a cold." Reggie said, loosening his seatbelt to twist around in his seat to watch Delsin who threw him a look. "I can still catch a cold. At home I could have changed into dry clothes."

"There should be a blanket. I turned up the heat and you should get out of those clothes." Reggie said and winced when he caught Delsin's naughty grin. 

"You just want to see me naked." Delsin teased but a moment later he started to shrug out of his clothes.  
Reggie tensed at the reminder of what they occasionally did together. The things they could never talk about and which could get him into jail if anyone was to find out. He looked out into the rain so he wouldn't watch his brother undress only a foot away from him. The leather of the steering wheel creaked under his hands, so hard was he gripping it.

The hand coming to rest on his shoulder startled him.

"Hey, Reggie, I didn't mean it like that. You know that, right?" Delsin said softly, guiltily. "You should know that I've always consented to everything we do together." he added and Reggie nodded jerkily.

"Yeah, but... I'm the older of us. I'm carrying the responsibility." he said and heard his brother huff beside him, if in exasperation or annoyance Reggie couldn't tell. The hand fell from his shoulder, leaving the place cold.

"You're an idiot, Reg. Come here and warm me up." Delsin said and there was a certain vulnerability in his voice that he tried futile to cover.

Reggie hesitated. From the corner of his eye he could see Delsin lean back in his seat, parts of his chest visible through a gap in the blanket slung around his shoulder while he rested his head against the headrest of his seat, baring his throat and _looking_ at Reggie with need in his eyes. For a moment Reggie wondered who had taught his brother that come-hither look.

Reggie unclenched his hands from the steering wheel and Delsin laughed when Reggie leaned awkwardly over the space separating them to reach his brother. His face grew warm when Delsin laughed.  
.  
"Shut up!" he said drily before he wrapped his arms around Delsin and pulled him against him.  
Delsin's hair tickled his nose and ducked down to press dry lips to his neck.  
"That's better." Delsin almost purred and let go of the blanket to lay his arms around Reggie's shoulders.

Reggie ducked away from the kiss and laughed at Delsin's pout. 

"Come on Reggie." he said, still shivering a little and Reggie slanted his lips over his, carding a hand through wet hair and tugged at it to angle their faces for a better kiss. Delsin's hands pulled his shirt free from his trousers, inching their way underneath and over his bare stomach, making his muscles shiver at the chill they brought.

Meanwhile Reggie let his own hands wander underneath the blanket, meeting naked skin and drawing a soft noise from Delsin. He pressed his nose into the bend of Delsin's shoulder and breathed as he slid his hands over the planes of his brother's chest and stomach, rubbing his fingers over a nipple before wrapping his arms around his waist. 

After a moment, Delsin pulled back. "This is really uncomfortable." he said, awkwardly twisted in his seat. The gear lever dug into Reggie's hip, the steering wheel into his thigh. His car wasn't designed to have sex in it, he thought ruefully. If it hadn't been raining they could have spread a blanket out in the back. 

"Wait a moment." Reggie said as they re-arranged their limbs into a more comfortable position with Delsin's back against the passenger door, his legs around Reggie's waist while one of Reggie's feet was on the floor to keep balance while the other knee rested on his seat. 

Delsin snorted and Reggie joined in his laughter. By now their shared body heat in combination with the heater had fogged up the windows and Reggie really hoped that they wouldn't be caught, but even that thought was chased from his mind when Delsin moaned as Reggie wrapped a hand around his cock, caressing him to full hardness.

Delsin tugged at his clothes, opened his belt and Reggie's ass was bared to the warm air of the car's interior when his pants were pulled past his hips. His cock sprang free of its confinement and he groaned when a warm hand slid over his cock.

"Do you have any lube in this car?" Delsin asked. Patience had never been one of his virtues, but right this moment Reggie didn't care. His breath was going fast with Delsin so dizzyingly close and _willing_ , feet digging into Reggie's back and urging him as close as he could.

"Wait, wait. Yes." Reggie whispered heatedly, pulling roughly at Delsin's hair when he felt his brother's teeth at his shoulder, ready to mark him. Delsin let out a long moan, eyes hooded as he watched Reggie awkwardly reach for his dashboard and rummaged through one of the departments for the tube he knew he had in there. With it in hand he fell back on Delsin's chest and kissed the breath out of him. 

"Let me-" Delsin mumbled against his mouth, pushing at his chest until Reggie was sitting on the seat that Delsin had occupied just moments before and Delsin was seated on his lap.  
His legs were spread wide and he had to duck his head to not bump against the car's ceiling.  
Reggie's mouth ran dry at the sight of Delsin over him, cocks sliding wetly against one another, drawing low noises from them. 

He pulled the blanket back over his brother's shoulders, shading him from view that it wasn't as obvious from outside what they were doing in here. Then he squeezed some of the lube into his hand and reached for Delsin.

Delsin shivered from the cold at first but moaned when the first finger breached him.

"Come on, come on." he whispered urgently, placing sloppy kisses on Reggie's neck as Reggie prepared him. It was like no time had passed before Reggie carefully guided his brother down, Delsin's head on his shoulder, hearing him whimpering and moaning close to his ear when he bottomed out. He was so fucking tight around his cock.

Reggie exhaled sharply, stilling himself and feeling Delsin's muscles flutter around him. His brother was quiet, except for his harsh breathing. "You ok, Delsin." he asked just to be sure and Delsin nodded, teeth worrying at his neck.

"Feels good." he slurred and Reggie's fingers flexed on Delsin's waist when he rocked up and off him an inch before falling down again. Reggie groaned at the feeling, throwing his head back against the upholstery and squeezing his eyes shot, doing his best not to come too soon. Delsin laughed breathlessly against his throat. 

Up and down Delsin moved until Reggie was slipping smoothly in and out, until he was bouncing on his cock, back hunched to stay clear of the ceiling. Upper body almost motionless as he pressed against Reggie, arms wrapped around his brother as their lower bodies moved in counter rhythm to each other, pushing them higher and higher, closer to orgasm. 

Their moans and cries mingled and Reggie pulled Delsin down hard one last time, leaving finger shaped bruises no doubt as he bit his lips to not cry out when he was swept over the edge. A groan and a splatter of wetness on his belly signaled his brother's release and they slumped together, breathing raggedly.

Reggie rubbed across Delsin's back under the blanket, making him sigh and carefully maneuvered his deadweight around so that he could pull out and lay him on his chest, Delsin still in his lap and his legs awkwardly bent, with one of Delsin's feet on the floor.

"Are you warm now?" Reggie teased gently, pulling the blanket around them both. Delsin exhaled against the side of his neck before he answered.

"Perfectly so."


End file.
